


Wildflowers, breathing.

by jell_0_shot



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jell_0_shot/pseuds/jell_0_shot
Summary: Prompt: I can't breathe in your arms anymore.





	

Sometimes he just liked to walk past it.

It hurt, of course, seeing the wildflowers. They were yellow and everywhere and still alive. Shouldn’t they have wilted by now?

When he really wanted to torture himself, he sat on the bench below and ate his lunch. It made him feel empty, but he was big enough to admit that he liked the excuse to wallow.

Today was Monday, and Monday’s were especially hard because they always had a team meeting at nine. He needed to feel sad for awhile.

But, the bench was occupied - blonde curls had bet him to it.

Ben contemplated; he could turn around now and leave without her noticing him. Then he heard her familiar quiet sobs and his heart pulled.

“Leslie - sorry, I uh, don’t want to intrude but you sounded upset.”

She didn’t even look at him - she just burst into tears out loud.

“Oh God, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to make it worse.” He sat down next to her and his arm wrapped around her on its own accord. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

Leslie’s breathing hitched, and then sped up, “It just, hurts.”

“I know.” He rubbed her back, trying to soothe her quickened breaths. It didn’t help, he couldn’t help.

She turned to him, tears staining her face, and she looked defeated. “I can’t breathe in your arms anymore.”

It was a whisper and Ben understood, but he didn’t want to. His arm dropped to his side and he exhaled. He held his breath as he walked away.

He couldn’t breathe _without_ her in his arms, anymore.


End file.
